Tainted Light
by Mathais
Summary: BL, Rape, Mamoru/Motoki. When the Sailor Senshi turn evil, Mamoru barely makes it out alive. He now has to protect those with latent Planet power, but can he when he is so broken?


Story Title: Tainted Light

Chapter Title: Broken Earth

Author: Mathais

Rating: M

Fandom: Sailor Moon

Warnings: Boys Love, Rape of Female on Male, Dark Sensei, Male Non-Transgender Senshi, Discontinued

Pairings: Mamoru/Motoki

Summary: When the Sailor Senshi turn evil, Mamoru barely makes it out alive. He now has to protect those with latent Planet power, but can he when he is so broken?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and elements of Sailor Moon.

Notes: I'm so going to get flamed.

**OoOoO**

A man lay still, breathing heavily.

_No, this isn't happening._

His tattered clothing lay around him, the cloth ripped to shreds from what looked like claws.

_No, this isn't possible._

He was curled in a fetal position, quite a feat for a man of his height and build.

_The pain..._

His bare skin was covered in bloody marks, red gashes showing where nails and maybe more raked against his skin. The man's face was bruising along with several parts of his body.

_Why? Why did this have to happen?_

His body ached, especially his tortured groin. The smell of sex was prevailing in the air, though curiously only one scent was present and not another.

_It hurts..._

The man's black hair was matted with sweat, blue eyes clenched in pain, wanting to block out everything. The world, the emptiness, but, most of all, the utter pain he was in.

_How long has it been? Hours? Days? Weeks?_

It hurt to move. Blood was slowly seeping from his wounds, maybe they were even infected.

_This isn't right._

He rocked there for who knows who long, until a streak of light entered the room, or more appropriately cell. The man looked up fearfully and shied away from the figure.

"Oh Mamo-chan..." The name rolled off the tongue, but he flinched away.

Chiba Mamoru stared brokenly at the woman in the light. "Usako..."

A hand whipped out and slapped his bleeding and bruised face. "I'm not that silly Usako anymore. I'm better than that. I'm Sailor Darkness and you'd better remember that." Tsukino Usagi, currently Sailor Darkness, flashed a fanged smile. Long blonde hair hung limp in the same hairstyle, as it was when she was Sailor Moon, with the same fuku. The suit itself was black, however, with everything in grotesque hues. She smiled the dark grin again. "Ready to play my pet?"

He flinched at the memory. Sailor Darkness laughed haughtily as she winked and left, sending the room into darkness once more.

_I can't believe it! My Usako, my light—Sailor Darkness._ Mamoru shivered. _No, not my Usako. Not anymore!_

His mind flashed back to the events before this.

**OoOoO**

Mamoru was quietly sipping a glass of soda at the Crown Fruit Parlor near the Crown Arcade. His company was none other than Tsukino Shingo, brother of Usagi, and Furuhata Motoki. The small teen, only fourteen, was feeling left out with the other two so much older than him, but was trying to be involved. Motoki was chatting animatedly with Mamoru, a blush spreading over his cheeks whenever Mamoru grabbed his hands unconsciously. Shingo was the only one who noticed.

Idly, Mamoru stood to go to the bathroom. Shingo turned to Motoki once the man left. "You have a crush on Mamoru!"

The man's face colored instantly. "Ssh!"

"Is Mamoru even gay?" Shingo insisted.

Motoki shifted his eyes as he played with the buttons on his shirt. He sighed as he realized that Shingo wouldn't give up. A small blush spread over his nose, as his eyes grew dark. "Mamoru and I were together before Usagi came in. He dumped me about a week before he first met the girl." Motoki glanced guiltily toward the teen. "Reika's just a cover. She knows that and I know that. It's hard to remain cordial when I'm so head-over-heels in love with him... And he dumped me." Tears slowly escaped from Motoki's eyes.

Shingo sighed guiltily. "That's horrible... As much as I like my sister..."

Motoki abruptly stood. "I have to leave. Tell Mamo—I mean _Chiba-san_," he said icily, reminded of his failed relationship and his inability to truly hate the man, "that I'm sorry."

The teen watched helplessly as the blonde man stormed out. Mamoru came back, surprised that Motoki had left. "Where's he?"

"He says he's sorry that he had to leave." Shingo stood. "Sorry, but I have to leave now." He threw down some yen notes. "That should cover it for us. See ya." The teen left.

Mamoru sighed as he threw some yen onto the table. _Where are Usagi and the others? There's supposed to be a new evil._ He wondered silently as he stepped out of the parlor. Mamoru didn't even get ten meters away before he disappeared.

**OoOoO**

He didn't want to go further. It hurt too much.

Softly, a warrior flew silently into the cell. The being's ethereal body solidified as soon as he touched the ground.

"My son..." He whispered. "How could they do this to you?"

Mamoru didn't even look up, for the voice was too soft.

"Go away from this place and be safe. Gather the others... Go..." He flicked his hand and the man disappeared.

"My toy!" Sailor Darkness roared as she entered the cell.

"Dark Princess." The man greeted, as if meeting an old friend.

"Endymion." She hissed darkly, a jagged sword appearing in her hand. "You stole my toy!"

King Endymion took a battle stance. "He is not your toy! Your plan **will** fail."

"Be gone!" Her eyes flashed as black magic forced the spirit back into the afterlife.

She placed a hand to her head.

_No!_

The inner light that was Usagi sparkled for a moment, but darkness overcame that as dulled blue eyes flashed. "I'll get you back, don't you worry."

"Darkness." A voice called.

Sailor Darkness turned. "Yes?"

"Carnelia wants to see us." The figure stated. "Said that it was important."

"Of course." She bowed. Both vanished.

**OoOoO**

"Hi Shingo." Motoki greeted. Shingo shyly walked in, nervously glancing around. The arcade was empty. "Where's Usagi?"

Shingo looked down. "Usagi's missing. She hasn't been home since she left for school yesterday."

"Then Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako should be looking for her." Motoki nodded decisively. When he looked at Shingo's face, however, he noticed that something was wrong. "They're gone too, aren't they?"

"Yeah, but that's only half of what's bothering me." Shingo mumbled. "Not that she isn't important, but she's gone a lot and forgets me often. I've gotten used to it." He shrugged.

Motoki shifted, taking off his apron as he came from behind the counter. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shingo bit his lip. He fell into one of the seats though and looked down. He opened his mouth to speak, but then a small pop sounded and made the two males turn.

"Mamoru!" Both cried at the same time.

The man lay before them, not a scrap of cloth on him. Scratched were on his arms, restraint marks on his wrists and ankles from where the skin was rubbed raw. Dirt and grime covered his body, though blood was spilling around him. Ignoring his still strong attraction, Motoki kneeled. "Call an ambulance Shingo."

"No!" A weak wail came from Mamoru. "No hospital!"

Motoki muttered a curse. "Shingo, buy some medical supplies. I'll pay you back later. Turn the sign closed when you go out." The teen nodded and rushed out, showing his speed. Mamoru fell unconscious as Motoki lifted the man. He brought him above the arcade to his apartment and laid the man down. "Please be all right." He whispered.

Mamoru didn't respond.

**OoOoO**

End Notes (2010): I removed the god-awful framing script that I couldn't stand to see anymore, but that and the line breaks are the only things that have changed, except some grammar errors.


End file.
